dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
The is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. It is a large, three-headed creature composed of three animals: on the front is a lion's head, which is mostly a physical melee attacker, on its back is a goat's head, which casts long-range magick spells, and on its tail is a snake's head, which attacks enemies that engage in close combat or climb onto it. It is similar to the Gorechimera but has less health and cannot heal itself, making it easier to defeat. __TOC__ Description Information and Stats Stats |- | |- |Information from : [https://www10.atwiki.jp/dragons_dogma Dragon's Dogma - ドラゴンズドグマ ＆ Dark Arisen] (www10.atwiki.jp), the 'Dragon's Dogma Signature Series Guide' , and from in-game testing.. |} *Lion and Goat's health contribute to the main health bar, the snake's health is separate *Physical and Magickal power is thought to increase when the Goat or Lion are killed respectively. Attacks Tactics Offensive * Vulnerable to Torpor, Silence, and Tarred, Sleep. **The Lion's head may be more vulnerable to sleep arrows than other parts. * The three heads take significantly more damage than the body. ** The lion's head is weak to magic (but makes up a significantly large portion of the overall Chimera's health) ** The goat's head is weak to physical attacks ** The snake's head can be effectively hit by both (and has a separate health bar of its own) * If the Arisen climbs the area of the Chimera between the snake and the goat, swings with a one-handed sword can hit both sections. * Multi-strike spells (such as Bolide) can individually target each of the heads, resulting in multiple (meteor) strikes. This makes Bolide spells much more effective against Chimeras than they are against many other large monsters (such as Cyclopes, which will typically be hit by only one meteor). * The snake's head on Chimeras (and Gorechimeras) represents a true weak spot for skills such as Great Gamble. Defensive * Vulnerable to Silence - the goat's head will still attempt to cast spells, but with no effect. * Targeting the snake's head first can make close quarters combat less troublesome, especially climbing attacks since the snake tends to strike and harass climbing combatants. * Killing the lion's head reduces the overall aggression and tendency to rage of the beast. The goat head takes charge and becomes more defensive, casting spells and mostly trying to evade the player. * If the lions's head is the last to be destroyed the chimera will rage, making it a difficult and dangerous target. However, it is more difficult to kill the lion first as it accounts for a large portion of the Chimera's overall health. ** As the lion is weak to magicks a Mage may find it easier to take out the lion first. * Beware the Chimera's pounces and back kicks - both can be Perfect Blocked. Class specific * Fighters : Dragon's Maw between the lion's head and the goat's head will do massive damage because the attack will hit both at the same time. * Striders : Skull Splitter and related skills with the Eminence augment can quickly kill one or more heads simultaneously. * Mages : High Comestion will often kill off the snake and goat while doing significant damage to the lion as well as setting it on fire. Silentium will silence the Goat from spellcasting and render it harmless. As the Lion is weak to magical attacks it may also be easier to kill the Lion head first, thus preventing the Chimera rampaging when only the Lion remains. * Magick Archers : Shadowshackle is strong enough to pin down and trap the Chimera for the duration of the fight. * Mystic Knights : A Ruinous Sigil will not only knock down a Chimera down, but will then do continued damage to all parts of the beast. General Mystic Knight tactics including perfect blocked ripostes work well. Other * Chimeras are immune to poison, curse, petrification and blindness. Gorechimeras lack the immunity to poison. * The Chimera can be sent into a panic at times, causing its heads to fight for control of the body and rendering it unable to attack for a few seconds. * When wandering the open world, if the Arisen chooses to snipe a Chimera from afar, this first strike surprise attack will nullify the "Ambush! Slay your enemies" objective that rewards the player with gold and rift crystals upon victory. To ensure the Arisen gets paid for their effort, the chimera should be allowed to spot the party before the party initiates the first strike. * If both the goat's and lion's head are killed the creature dies even if the snake is still alive. File:Chimera vulnerability demonstration|When inflicted with Torpor and Silence, a Chimera's attacks are slowed down considerably and is rendered unable to cast spells. (6 Masterful Kill counters, Hard mode) File:Chimera slaying tips (slain with only a White Hawk's Talon)|When outnumbered, eliminate the smaller enemies first and engage the biggest threat last. Use the terrain's natural obstacles to attack the Chimera from the rear and decapitate the Snake tail first. A Chimera is most dangerous from the front, so attack the Goat and Lion heads from the side or while mounting it. While ranged attacks are safer, melee attacks can more easily knock it down. (Hard mode) Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Chimera Tactics - Specific tactics to beat Chimeras. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 - Kill the snake tail first to make climbing and attacking easier. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 - Silence the goat to make it unable to cast any spells. * Use magickal attacks on the Lion head as it is weak to Magick. * Killing the goat head first will increase aggression as the lion takes control of the body. It will pounce around randomly and violently. May not be a needed knowledge flag. * Killing the lion head first will decrease aggression as the goat takes control of the body. It will only be able to cast spells and will mostly try to run away from the attacking party. May not be a needed knowledge flag. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Chimeras either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Notes * Chimeras in Greek mythology are described as they appear in the world of Dragon's Dogma - that is with a lion's head, with a goat's head behind, and a snake's head (or dragon's head) on the tip of its tail. However, in Greek myth, the chimera could breathe fire. See wikipedia:Chimera (mythology) (Wikipedia) * If the Chimera is approached unaware, it can be found lounging and/or sleeping. * The pawns say a different quote each time one of the heads is killed: either "The snake is done!", "The goat is silenced!" or "The lion has fallen!". * A similar-looking Chimera appears in another Capcom game, Resident Evil 4, as a wall relief in Ramon Salazar's castle. * If the lion head is killed before the goat, the Chimera falls over before getting back to its feet again. It then jumps around and bleats, as if the goat is trying to wake the lion. * Every Chimera in the game respawns after four days (except for the one in the Wilted Forest, which respawns after three). ** In the Post-Game some Chimeras will be replaced with Gorechimeras. * The Chimera's forepaws each sport two extra claws on its knuckles and its goat-like hind hooves have four toes each instead of two. Gallery chimera11.jpg chimera3.jpg chimera4.jpg chimera5.jpg Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 075.jpg Video External links * Chimera www.dragonsdogma.com Category:Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:3 Star Bestiaries